


Shir and the Froggy

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [7]
Category: Phantasy Star II
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Drunken Kissing, Gen, Slice of Life, drunken bets, kissing a giant killer frog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: As a drunken bet, Shir and Rudo kiss a killer giant mutant frog each, producing exactly zero Princes.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Shir and the Froggy

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 23 'kissing a frog'

"Have you gone completely insane?" Amy yelled.

"Nah, just drunk," Shir giggled, "I'm fine, I've got Rudo with me."

"Neither of you are fine," she sighed, casting another Res, "What possessed you to walk up to a nest of Froggies on your own??"

"Froggy," Rudo chuckled, "Always was a stupid name for them."

"It was a bet," explained Shir, "We each had to kiss one."

"Oh, and did they turn into handsome Princes?" Amy drawled.

"Don't be silly, that only happens in fairy tales," said Shir, prompting another round of laughter from them both.

"You're buying the trimate," said Amy.


End file.
